


如何爱上学习数学

by let_build_a_snowman



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_build_a_snowman/pseuds/let_build_a_snowman
Summary: John是你的数学老师，家教，就是花一百多块包两个小时和你在狭小的卧室里探讨学术的那一种。





	如何爱上学习数学

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，又是我，我还在沉迷摸鱼无法自拔。

John是你的数学老师，家教，就是花一百多块包两个小时和你在狭小的卧室里探讨学术的那一种。

你向来讨厌数学，更讨厌那种年纪不大却一副自以为是的学究模样，对你从学习习惯到生活方式都要指手画脚一番的年轻大学生家教。你心里总忿忿不平地觉得明明差不多年纪，凭什么要找那么个根本不了解你的人来天天教育你让你受气。

于是你总是表现得很叛逆，要么故意戴夸张得要命的闪亮耳环，要么装作不经意地撩起你过膝的长裙露出大腿上的纹身，不管老师说什么你都一副吊儿郎当的样子，嘴里嚼着草莓味的泡泡糖，对每句训斥的回应都只是翻个白眼，然后又哼着自己的歌去了。

这招很奏效，你已经气走了不下七个老师了。但这次的John是个难缠的家伙。

John是个很温柔的人——你几乎从不用这个词形容人，因为这，他们怎么说来着，简直不能再矫情。但就算想破脑袋，你也没法想出第二个比这更恰当的词来形容他。

John的打扮总是精致得过头，一头微卷的棕色长发柔软顺滑（尽管你从没摸过，但你这么猜到），耷拉在肩胛骨往下一点的地方。因为太瘦的缘故，他的肩胛骨高高地凸出来，让发尾悬空，在他伏在桌上的时候随着他的呼吸微微颤动。你曾经在他讲题的时候悄悄观察过他的发梢，像任何一个拥有过肩长发的人一样，他的发梢也不可避免地有几根分叉，在一头光滑的卷发中微微支棱着，这让你嗅到他身上隐藏着的那一丝危险狡诈的味道，尽管你并不清楚那究竟是什么。他的额头饱满而光洁，上面无精打采地趴着一层薄薄的卷曲的刘海。这年头留长发剪刘海的男生可不多见，你心里这么想着。

John对你来说简直就是个谜，而一个你永远都猜不透的谜对叛逆的女孩来说总是有致命的吸引力。

John拥有世界上最动听的声音，轻柔、温润，像是加了蜂蜜的牛奶一般顺滑，又像是空房间里提琴的回音一般绵长。他也拥有最最令人痴迷的那种味道，一种古龙水混杂着肥皂泡的味道，却也透着实木衣柜长久晒不到太阳的潮湿气息。

你简直要为他着迷了——一个又乖巧又温顺的男孩，你从没想过这会是你的喜欢类型。但事实是，你迫不及待地想要吸引他的注意。你如法炮制，用赶走以往每一任老师的方法在John身上试验，但他似乎对这一切都免疫。

事实是，无论你做怎样过火的事，John都只是一笑了之。他从不对你说重话，也从不骂你。他永远只是公事公办，仿佛故意冷落你那样，惜字如金，每天上课只讲课程内容，既不对你的生活指手画脚，也没对你的所作所为发表过半句话的意见。

这不正是你想要的吗？是的，一个丝毫不多管闲事的老师，但这个老师不应该是John。John绝对不止像看上去那么简单。

John会透过长长的睫毛，用他那双像小鹿一样明亮的浅绿色眼睛盯着你，然后伸出自己粉红色的舌头，轻轻舔一下那片薄得犯规的下唇，把嘴唇沾湿，让它泛起和眼睛一样的水光。John会轻声地笑，然后垂下眼睛看向桌面，没来由地用脚在地面上打着节拍——要是你这么干妈妈一定会把你赶下餐桌，你悄悄想到。他椅子的震动让桌子也轻轻跟着一起抖动，你把手臂放在桌面上，像小学生一样挺直脊背，你感觉到了桌子的共振，像是他的双手轻轻抚摸你的后背。

John的身体轮廓是世界上最流畅的曲线，是画家可以一笔画成的那种，就像一条边缘圆滑的函数曲线，每一处都可导，但只有他的双手是个例外。那绝对不是一双只懂得学习的学生的手，那应该是一双音乐家的手，或者如你听说的那样，一双属于贝斯手的手。那双手宽厚、结实，在特定的地方长上了厚厚的茧，手指不细却很长，每个关节都明显地凸起来。你可以料想到那是一双有力而又灵巧的手，于是不由自主地在脑海中勾画出那双手在贝斯上翻飞的图景来。

事实上，你的叛逆只不过是青春期的小心思而已。你总是装作成熟，但只有你自己心底知道，你还是个未经世事的小姑娘，甚至在John成为你的老师之前，你都还没有尝过情欲的味道。后来每次上课的时候，你都不由自主地在脑海里想象John捏着你瘦弱的肩膀把你按倒在床上的景象，你想象他的嘴唇贴上你的，你想象他的舌头伸进你的口腔里，你想象他的双手覆在你因为挑食而发育得并不怎么好的平坦的胸部，你想象他骨节分明的手指伸进你尚未被开发过的身体。你会一直这样幻想下去，直到耳根微微发红，被他温柔的声音拉回现实。

你的心里有了点痒痒的感觉。你觉得自己的心跳快得有点过头。尽管空调已经开到最低，你的鼻尖上、后背上还是薄薄地出了层汗。你开始感觉到自己湿了，湿得一塌糊涂，纯白色的少女内裤在粉色长裙下贴在你的身体上，粘得难受。你从没这样过，还以为是突然来了月经。你不想在John面前出丑，便只想逃开。于是你只有找个借口跑去厕所，急切地脱下内裤，却没有料想到上面不是血迹，而是亮晶晶、黏糊糊的液体。你凑上去闻，有点酸酸的味道。你模模糊糊地知道那可能和自己身体里酸酸痒痒的感觉有关系，凭借本能，你就把手指伸到了它该去的地方。你从来没有试过那是什么感觉，所以当来自你手指毫无章法的磨蹭刚刚触及你身体的时候，那种尖锐的感觉把你吓了一跳。但你还没来得及仔细感受，门外就响起了敲门声，你妈妈在催你回去了。于是你只好不情不愿地放下裙摆，因为不想穿着黏糊糊的内裤坐着，你决定直接脱下它扔进洗衣篮里。

回到房间坐下，你的脸依然红着，那样急促的呼吸任谁都会看出点端倪，但John就是一声不吭，只是低头盯着脚下。你的心跳得更快了，身体里那种异样的感觉在慢慢累积。你几乎是按着直觉把左腿架在右腿上，身体前倾，然后又微微朝后仰，这样轻微的晃动带来的摩擦带来的酸胀感让你上瘾。你根本没有注意到John表情的变化。

忽然，你感到有一只手落到自己的大腿上。你猛地抬起头，看到John在对着你笑，是一如既往的那种无辜的笑容。他用另一只手把一边的头发别到耳后，以便更轻易地看着你。这次你看到了他的耳朵，耳垂上有一个小小的耳洞。果然不是什么好人，你心里这么想着，但很快就被他手指给你带来的快感冲昏了头脑。这下好了，你原本就不怎么灵光的脑子彻底成了一团浆糊。

他的手掌顺着你的小腿，接着是大腿外侧滑进你的长裙里，在胯骨那里稍微停住，用有些粗糙的指尖划了两个圈，又绕进了你的大腿内侧。你很怕痒，他给你的抚摸像羽毛一样轻地掠过你的皮肤，这让你有点想笑。但很快，浓烈的情欲占据了你的大脑，你迫切地想让他加重手上的力道，但他的手指还只是不痛不痒地在你的大腿上打转。你有点泄气，张了张嘴正想抱怨，就突然感觉到他的手掌挤进了你还交叠着的双腿之间。他的手在无障碍地到达目的地后突然顿了顿，你这才想到自己没穿内裤。你有点害羞地低下头——这可不是你的风格，紧接着你就听到了John的轻笑。你看都不用看就能想象到他的表情，一点点无辜，一点点羞涩，还带一点点邪恶——天哪，世界上怎么会有懂得伪装的人，你真是想破脑袋也想不出来。

你把左腿从右腿上挪下来，好让John能更方便地把手伸进那个能最大限度给你带来快感的地方。你从没做过这种事，这是第一次。你很难相信别人，但这时候，你愿意完完全全地信任John，你决定把自己完完全全交给他，你相信人的本能会带你到达愉悦的巅峰。

他开始用食指抚摸你，并不激烈，但对你来说这有点太过了。一种奇怪的感觉席卷了你的全身，应该是一种酸麻的感觉，这感觉让你浑身酥软，甚至连牙齿根都泛着一种肌肉无氧呼吸才会带来的酸胀无力的感觉。你知道你正需要这种感觉，你的身体和心灵都在渴望着这种抚慰，但这刺激实在是太过强烈，你没法控制自己的身体止不住的痉挛。你的身体不可抑止地开始想要向后缩，但John的另一只手抓住了你的肩膀，把你按在原地，让你动弹不得。你只好拼命扭动腰臀做些无谓的挣扎，双手拼命抓住桌沿，像是溺水的人拼命抓住稻草。你当然不想让家里的其他人听到你们到底在卧室做什么，只好用力紧紧咬住下唇，直到鲜血的腥甜味蔓延到你的整个口腔。但即便如此，你的嘴里还是不可抑止地发出黏腻的呻吟声来。John加快了手下的速度，你感觉到是这声音让他更兴奋了。

这种难以抑制的快感过去后，酸胀感逐渐消失，取而代之的是一种痒痒的酥麻感觉。这下你完全可以控制自己不发出声音了。

但显然你对局势的估计过于乐观了。随着John手上的动作不断加快，你感觉快感开始慢慢在你的身体里集聚，那股酥麻的感觉渐渐变强，你又不得不咬紧嘴唇来避免自己发出太大的声音。你已经用双手紧紧捂住嘴巴，就在你感觉自己快要到达顶峰的时候，John突然停了下来。先前的体验让你剧烈地喘息，胸口随着你的呼吸也跟着一起一伏，你向John投去了一个半是埋怨半是诧异的眼神。John盯着地面，脸上的表情没有丝毫变化，要不是因为他同样明显起伏的胸膛，你一定会觉得在这整件事中他只是个局外人。

不过这种情况并没有持续多久，很快，John开始尝试把他的中指放进你的身体里。人类身体的本能让这一步变得异常轻松，就着你身体的黏液，John的手指很快就全部没入你的身体。他的手指很烫，你可以清楚地感觉到他手指每一寸粗糙的皮肤和每一个凸起的关节。起初你担心这会不会让你觉得痛，但他似乎并没有再继续尝试把其他手指也放进去。

你不知道John到底有多少经验，也没法从他那张明明白白写着三好学生的脸上看出任何东西，但他绝对不是第一次，也不是第二次做这个。因为几乎是一瞬间，他的手指刚放进去，就找到了你身体里最最敏感的那个地方。他用指腹轻轻摩擦那个地方，粗糙的触感让你不由得倒吸了一口凉气。他的手指足够灵巧，要是不弹贝斯的话，他绝对就是为干这个而生的。在你被汹涌的快感冲昏头脑之前，这是你想到的最后一件事。

同样的感觉又一次重复上演，那种头晕脑胀的快感开始在你的下腹积累，你拼尽全力不让自己发出呻吟声，不同的是John这次没有再停下。你的身体开始剧烈地颤抖，你把身体前倾，并拢双腿，把John的手紧紧夹在两腿之间。强烈的快感让你从喉咙里不受控制地发出断断续续的声音，你捂住嘴想让这声音变小一点，但也只是徒劳。John倒是丝毫没有要把手抽走的意思，并没有停下手里的动作，好像他不知道发生了什么似的。你只能拼命把身体缩成一团，尽量往后退，双手从脸上拿下来，转而抓住他的双手，想逃离他给你的太过强烈的刺激。他终于抬起头对上你因为承受不住剧烈的快感而盛满泪水的双眼，露出了长久以来第一个不那么无辜的表情——他冲你咧开一边嘴角坏笑了一下，终于停下了手里的动作。

你把裙摆从大腿上放下去，整个房间里就只剩下你急促的喘息声，偶尔夹杂着John一两声低沉的呼吸。你就知道John不可能像看上去那么简单，你心里暗想，视线朝下看去，John果然硬了。

不过时间差不多该下课了，你胜利般地看向钟表，也许轮到他，得等到下次了。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读，祝大家学习愉快 ;)


End file.
